Gaea is awake
by The gaming deity
Summary: UP FOR TAKING! in reviews tell me what you would do with it i'm switching to other stories  legend of zelda series  up for 1 week  or 2 weeks  be sure to tell me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson.

This is my first story so don't mock my writing and such.

Percy didn't think he would see the she-wolf Lupa again but walking through camp Jupiter he saw her at the boundry line. When all of the campers heard of this news they gathered at the gate. "Romans I bring dire news." Lupa said sadly.

Frank was the last to come to Lupa "Why have we all left our post?" he said. Just then Frank noticed Lupa. "oh Lupa I'm sorry I didn't see you." Lupa looked offended.

"Gaea is now awake. Demigods everywhere are sinking into the earth or dying from the earthborn. Gaea has found camp Jupiter and is using all of her power to make in sink into the earth itself." she announced.


	2. here come the greeks

A\N I do not own Percy Jackson. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

When Lupa heard the screams of hundreds of Romans she thought she would never be able to hear again. "ROMANS! Gaea is not here yet but she is coming. We know this because cities everywhere have When Lupa heard the screams of hundreds of Romans she thought she would never be able to hear again. "ROMANS! Gaea is not here yet but she is coming. We know this because cities everywhere have had earthquakes. They report that they saw a face as they slept. It was speaking to them telling them to give up their will to live." Lupa said.

All the children of Mars thought of the war there would be; they shivered thinking of all of the blood-shed and deaths. That's when Mars came down. "Romans lend me your ears! Hehehe I love saying that. Romans the Greeks are coming in a war ship named the Argo 2." Mars announced.

Hearing this, Hazel thought of what Pluto might be doing to prevent all of these deaths. Thunder roared behind them. "Well that's my cue. Hera will be informing you on what the gods are doing soon. As you mortals say these days good luck, see you at war." Mars said as he flew into the heavens.

The war games that day were depressing. Campers showed no effort in winning. That day after the games someone just finished their first year at camp. When he got the symbols burned onto his arm of a bloody spear. He was a child of Mars. During dinner campers heard the news of the Argo 2 landing at that moment.

When the Greeks got off Percy ran up and waited for Annabeth, she came out last. When they saw each other they ran up and hugged. "Miss me seaweed brain? Percy this is Jason, Leo, and Piper they're the newest campers to Camp Half-blood. Jason is either a child of Zeus or Jupiter, according to him its Jupiter. Leo is a child of Hephaestus and a fire user. And finally Piper is a child of Aphrodite; she helped defeat one of the giants." Annabeth said.

"Well I defeated two giants the bane of Pluto or Hades and the bane of Neptune or Poseidon." Percy said to impress Annabeth. "Good job seaweed brain. So we've defeated three giants so far. Jason killed the bane of my mother Athena and he also challenged the bane of Zeus."


	3. let's explain

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson. Here's the chapter.

As Jason told Percy about himself they grew closer and closer by the minute. "So Thalia is your sister?" Percy asked. "Yeah we found each other during my quest." Jason replied

"So Percy, how much do you remember of the Greeks?" Jason asked. "Most of it like Ares, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon and the rest of the Olympians." Percy said kind of drowsy.

"Percy, how did you get here?" Piper asked. "I woke up one day being chased by two gorgons you know the sister of medusa. Well I ran to the doors of a building and I found a person who needs help she gave me a choice to help her, or to run to the ocean and live there. I helped her she said her name was June. Later, we found Frank and Hazel. We ran to camp Jupiter and June revealed herself as Juno. And you get the point from there." Percy replied.

The day it was time for dinner, when they got there they sat in order with Greeks at one table and Romans at the other. During that time Jason was thinking of Piper. When did they meet? When did they start dating? Whatever the case was he liked her, but he was with Reyna they've been together sense he could remember. (which wasn't long)

For Percy, talking to Annabeth was like heaven to him. He missed her a lot. He also was excited to see Grover sadly he didn't come. He was glad to see Ms. O'Leary and Tyson his Cyclops half brother. When Annabeth and Percy heard that Nico was kidnapped they were worried, he was kidnapped by Gaea.


	4. up for adoption

A/N I own nothing of Percy Jackson

Who wants this story! In a review or p/m tell me what you'd do with it you have one month or less heheheh


End file.
